falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallout Fanon Wiki:Tranquility Lane Rules
by these rules as they are OFFICIAL NOT POST HERE, If you would like discuss or suggest a rule then talk on the [[Forum talk:Tranquility Lane Rules|discussion page]] Weapons/Armor: *Short weapon pages, in which the weapon is unique to one person, should go on the relevant page. For example: If Character A is using Weapon A, and he is the only one known to have used Weapon A, then the Weapon A article must be moved to Character A's page. *Weapons/armor belonging to an organization should go on the organization's page, or a page dedicated to the organizations weapons/armor if the weapon/armor is of short length, if a weapon is of overwhelming length then it can be left alone. Characters: *Do not make a canon character and put them in a situation after their canon appearances. *Nicknames and Titles/Ranks for a character can’t be used as an article’s name, always use their proper names. *Short character pages should be moved to their relevant articles, if they belong to a higher organization move it there, otherwise the article will be marked as a stub, and if left as a stub for more than a week, it will be deleted. *Don't make one-dimensional characters, they're boring. Good characters will have flaws and habits and so much more. Image Files *If you no longer need an image or an article using an image you uploaded was deleted, request the image for deletion. Role-playing: *You must FIRST consult an admin before creating a new RP topic. *Remember that when taking part in an RP, you should act as a character, not a player. If your character shouldn't know something but you do, don't have them talk about it or act on it. *All RPs are part of their own time line, events in them are to be considered unofficial to fanon. The current RPs are official in their Timeline, The Ashes of DC. This is the "mainstream" fanon timeline. Articles that ignore an event that happened in Ashes of DC Timeline RPs may be written, as long as they are clearly labeled as such. Events of an RP can be considered official in articles written in the Ashes of DC Timeline. Discuss it with an administrator if you think an RP should be official. General Article Rules: *Canon facts must ALWAYS be adhered to. *If you are presented with valid facts/points contradicting something in your article, you MUST change the section in question, if you refuse then an administrator will warn you, if you refuse further then the article will be changed for you. *You may only have 4 WIP(work in progress) articles up at one time. **For example, if you have 7 WIP articles up then you must either finish 3 of them by a four day deadline or save their content in a word doc and put them up for deletion. **Once you finish the other 4 WIP articles you are welcome to restart the previously deleted articles. **This does not mean that you are only allowed to have 4 articles, you are just only allowed to have 4 WIP articles. *Articles set after the year 2300 are to be considered unofficial. *Articles should not be based on any anime, television shows or other media (movies, games, books). Your article should be your own idea. You may take influences, or make references in your articles, but if they are obviously based on other media, they have no place here. Behavior (These are guidelines for how to conduct yourself) *When presented with evidence that contradicts something in your article you SHOULD NOT immediately become hostile to those who present it to you. It would be beneficial to discuss it with them, calmly, then change the respective section if they turn out to be correct. *If a lot of your articles are continually criticized (constructively) then do not assume everyone is out to get you, you should contemplate that maybe your articles are the problem rather then everyone else. *If there is a problem with a certain member, or an article, CONTACT AN ADMINISTRATOR. Do not do anything rash, you might end up getting yourself banned. *Do not, I repeat, DO NOT ever vandalize someone's user page without their permission, this will result in an immediate ban. *If a member is banned and asks you to submit an edit you are NOT allowed to submit it, doing so will earn you a 3-day ban.